


Who Would Have Thought

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: Panic sets in quickly and suddenly and you forgot that damn bear.





	Who Would Have Thought

The boys had picked you up on a ghoul hunt outside Milwaukee. They had rolled through town and you had been having issues putting the bastard down alone. After everything was said and done they offered to let you tag along back the bunker to recoup. Having nowhere else to go you agreed. It would be nice to have some company. 

A few months later you were still at the bunker. You took your own hunts but you also tagged along with them. 

Things were going great until the night after a relatively easy salt and burn. 

There had been only one hotel room left, two queens and a couch. You won the argument for the couch, since you were the smallest it made sense. 

Something woke you at 2:00 am. The room was silent aside from the soft snores from the boys, nothing out of the ordinary. You rolled over on the couch and started to doze back off when it suddenly hit. The darkness turned oppressive, the room suddenly much too large. You felt yourself shrinking, everything fading away from you. You did all you could to hold the panic at bay. It only worked for so long. Your breathing turned rapid, seeming extremely loud in the quiet room.

You reached out to attempt to ground yourself by touching the wall, something stationary, proving to yourself that it was not moving. It didn't help. You tried to take deep breaths and rolled off the couch crawling toward your bag near the wall. You quietly began pulling things from your bag as you started to hyperventilate, looking for the one thing you knew would help. Your old worn teddy bear. 

“Y/N?” 

You heard Dean's groggy voice in the darkness. 

“Yeah?” You answered as calmly as your breathing would let you. 

“Y/N, what's going on? What's wrong?” He asked more awake. You heard him shift and sit up on the bed. 

“No-no-nothing go ba-ack to sleep,” you choked out dropping to sit on the floor, tears streaming down your face. 

“Y/N.” Dean said climbing off the bed coming over to your spot on the floor. He took your face in his hands and realized how bad of shape you were in. 

“What are you looking for? What can I do?” He asked wiping the tears away in vain. 

“I-I-I can't, I didn't bring my bear,” you quietly told him. Another wave of panic hit you hard, squeezing your chest. You reached out and fisted your hands in his shirt. 

It was then he realized what was happening. You were having an anxiety attack. 

“Y/N, come here, I'll be better than that bear,” he scooped you up in his arms and carried you to his bed. You were still gasping for air. 

“Dean? What's going on?” Sam asked rolling over as Dean laid you on the bed. 

“Y/N is having an anxiety attack. I've got her.” He told him. He climbed into bed next to you and gathered you in his arms. 

You turned towards him and buried your face against his chest, your hands still fisted in his shirt. 

“You're ok Y/N, you're safe.” He cooed quietly to you. 

You closed your eyes and let his scent and the warmth of his body ground you. You usually could touch the wall or hold your teddy bear and be okay, this one was bad, and you had forgot your damn bear. 

“Breathe with me,” Dean told you quietly. He took a deep breath causing your face to move with his chest. You did your best to mirror him. 

“There you go, breathe.” 

After ten or so minutes your breathing had finally calmed down and you didn't feel like you were drowning. 

“You okay Y/N?” Dean asked. He had his chin on top of your head, his arms firmly wrapped around you. 

You had turned into a vine, you were nestled against his chest, your legs intertwined with his, still holding on. 

“Yeah, I can at least function.” You mumbled quietly to him. “I'm sorry I woke you.” You started to untangle yourself. 

“You're just fine. You're not going anywhere.” He told you tightening his hold. 

“Dean, I'm fine really,” you insisted looking up. 

“Y/N, I am a much better cuddler than your bear. You are just fine right here.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“You are a better cuddler, you're much bigger too. Thank you Dean,” you rolled in his arms to spoon against him. He shifted to let you get comfortable before wrapping his arm across your hips pulling you into him. He snuggled against your back and was asleep after a few minutes. You drifted off shortly after. 

This was a normal occurrence after that night. Your teddy bear had his spot on your bed, and you had your spot in Dean's. He always staved off the darkness and panic. 

Who would have thought the green eyed hunter would turn out to be your rock?


End file.
